Boys&Girls, Lifestyles of the rich&famous, LT
by NanakiloverBrukaoru
Summary: Songfics using Good Charlotte's song, Boys&Girls with harry-bashing and of course B/L. Lifestyles o.t.r&f- Harry and Mary bashing! Little things - They're all in highschool!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Basically a B/L and harry bashing using the Good Charlotte song "Boys&Girls"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Good Charlotte songs, except for what I listen to on the cd, so no money, no sue!  
  
~Educated with money  
  
He's well dressed not funny~  
  
Harry stands infront of his mirror, in his red tuxedo behind him are his expensive robots, Sabastion and Benjamen. He gets ready to get the Toros's base, to talk with his love, Leena.   
  
~And not to say in most conversations  
  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
  
'Cause he pays for everything~  
  
Harry is lecturing Leena about how much they are meant for each other. Leena listens to him babble and waits for him to shutup and then tells him to pay her dad's bill, for an expensive part he bought for her gunsniper.  
  
~Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny~  
  
Harry gives money to Leena for a car she wants to buy. When Bit sees this he starts laughing like crazy, even though using harry is wrong, (hehe) everyone else seems to think it is funny.   
  
~Paper or plastic,  
  
Don't matter she'll have it  
  
Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things~  
  
Leena goes on a shopping spree to get new clothes to get ready for a vacation that (of course) Harry is paying for, she leaves the store with Harry following behind, carrying all her bags (which they're all in paper and plastic bags)  
  
~She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
  
Hey now there's nothing for free~  
  
Harry thinks that the more money he gives Leena, the better chance he has with her, however Leena uses him like a puppet stuffed credit cards in it.   
  
~Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny~  
  
Leena drives around in her car, with cash in the glove capartment, and more in the trunk, some even falling out from being too big to fit in there, she just does it to showoff how you can use some people.  
  
~And these girls like these boys,  
  
like these boys like these girls.   
  
The girls with the bodies like boys   
  
with Ferraris Girls don't like boys,   
  
girls like cars and money!~  
  
Leena's body has the perfect curves, even Bit can agree that shes a babe. Like her Ferrari that looks totally cool with all that money it!  
  
~Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny~  
  
Tired of telling Harry she doesn't like him, she tells him she doesn't like him, but to still keep giving him money and get diffrent cars for her every year. Even though he's a littl sad, he does what he is told like an idiot.  
  
~And these girls like these boys,  
  
like these boys like these girls.   
  
The girls with the bodies like boys   
  
with Ferraris Girls don't like boys,   
  
girls like cars and money!~  
  
Leena tells Bit she likes [Loves] him, and Bit confesses to her that he likes [Loves] her to, and they kiss for the first time right under Liger Zero, even though short, they both smile, and then Leena wraps her arms around his neck. "I like the way you use Harry." Bit tells her, she just laughs and throws money in the air and Liger roars in happiness.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read&Review please! Im thinking of doing another one with the Good Charlotte song "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous," Tell me what you think of the idea, thanks! Oh and please if your going to use my idea for using this song and harry bashing, PLEASE CREDIT ME! 


	2. Lifestyles of the rich&famous

~Always see it on t.v.  
  
Or read it in the magazines  
  
Celebrities who want sympathy~  
  
The champ family, mostly Mary Champ is seen on the news and in magazines wanting sympathy about how hard it is being beautiful, rich and famous, such as herself. (in her opinion)  
  
~All they do is piss and moan  
  
Inside the rolling stone  
  
Talkin'about how hard life can be~  
  
Mary explains that being a daughter of such a famous person is a hard name to live up to, and her brother also has a hard time too.  
  
~I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
Livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive~  
  
[Imagining..] Mary arrives in a poor, criminal town, wearing one of her most expensive gowns she owns, carrying around her small umbrella. All the poor people stare at her for a moment, she swallows nervously, "nice.. being here?" She is then barn barded for all she owns, including her gown leaving her in her under garments and she gets embarrassed.   
  
~If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall... (fall)~  
  
[Imagining..] Mary is then walking in a hard working employee's shoes, working non-stop (something she never does), she finally stumbles, trips in them, and falls.   
  
~Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'...~  
  
Mary is then seen over the news and magazines at least every week non-stop, still complaining, pissing, and groaning about being rich and famous.  
  
~If money is such a problem  
  
Well they've got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them~  
  
A band of bandits are fed up with the Champ family complaining, so they go to their (very expensive) mansion and steal most of their stuff (except the ugly pictures of the Champ family)   
  
~Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran~  
  
Leena imagines marrying Harry, if he ever asked her and she said yes (which would never ever happen) and imagines that he could kill her and just pay off the jury which he could then get off killing her. She shivers at the thought.  
  
~And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.~  
  
[Imagining] Someone walks in the door to the Mayor's office. Someone in the chair has the back to them, when turning around, it's Harry!  
  
~I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
Livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive~  
  
Harry skips along the sidewalk in a bad neighborhood, when someone puts his arm out and Harry (not paying attention) runs into it, rubbing his head. Harry then looks up at the man, and the people behind him. A biker dude, tattoos, leather jacket, like the other men. Harry swallows nervously, and then gets the beaten of his life.  
  
~If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
they would fall~  
  
Harry is working at a restaurant getting paid less then the work he has to do is worth, in the shoes of a hard working father trying to have money to afford a pretty good house for his wife. Harry finally trips over them, and falls.   
  
~Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'...  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
They've got so many problems  
  
Think I could solve them~  
  
Bit decides to do something about their complaning...  
  
~Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'~  
  
After Bit takes their (clothes, cash, cars, and homes) stuff, and when they find out they (Mary, Harry) start crying.  
  
~Lifestyles of the rich and famous...~  
  
End!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I would like to thank the following people who convinced me to do another songfic:  
  
Katsuki Michiru Wheeler and Kerena Haruka Wheeler: Thank you very much! I hope I make stories you like in the future!  
  
HealerAriel: Yeah! Good Charlotte rules!  
  
RaiKinoshin: Thank you!  
  
Paladin Dragoon: Your right, Harry is an idiot! This 2nd chapter was made for you!  
  
ShadowSpinner: Why not be mean to Harry? Yeah a fic with Harry-bashing automatically gets boosted ratings from me! 


	3. Little things

Little things by Good Charlotte  
  
No copyrights. No sue!  
  
~Yeah, this song is dedicated to every kid who ever got picked last in gym class (yeah, 1999)~  
  
Bit growls angrily, he always gets picked last!  
  
~This is for you  
  
To every kid who never had a date to no school dance (2000 eternal)~  
  
Bit asked his ex-girlfriend, Mary Champ, to the prom and she laughed in his face.  
  
~This is for you   
  
To everyone who´s ever been called a freak (come with meeeee)~  
  
Sebastian and Benjamin are always called freaks, and they cry (anime style) remembering the torture they go through everyday.   
  
~Like the time in school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up (reduced lunch!)~  
  
Bit walks down the hallway getting ready to go to lunch when someone walks in front of him blocking him from going any further. "HEY!" He yells and then gulps when he sees it is, Jack Sisco. "Hey kid, hand over your dough!" Bit try's to make a run for it, when Jack grabs his shirt, picks him up and turns him over, and a lot of dollar bills and coins come clinging to the floor. Jack throws him back down, "thanks kid." As he walks away, Bit's stomach growls, "and I was hungry today too..."   
  
~And the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus (fifty-five)~  
  
Harry drives and stops by Bit, Leena and Brad, in his corvette convertible and laughs at Bit and Brad. "Leena, darling don't you want to ride with me instead of getting on that filthy bus?" Harry asks sweetly. Leena growls, "I WOULDN'T RIDE WITH YOU IF YOU GAVE ME A MILLION BUCKS!" She huffs and gets into the bus, "A million bucks, eh?" Brad asks. "I'll ride with you Harry!" Bit yells, and he just speeds off laughing. "... Stuck up." Bit remarks before getting in the bus.  
  
~Like the time we made the baseball team, but they still laughed at us (you still suck)~  
  
Bit has just made the baseball team and he brags about it to everyone but they all laugh at him because he barely made it and he's the worst player.  
  
~Like the time that girl broke up with me cause I wasn´t cool enough~  
  
Mary Champ is on her cell phone when she sees Bit point at her and he tells his friends that's who broke up with him, she rolls her eyes and mouths, "Whatever!"  
  
~Things...   
  
The little things they always hang around   
  
The little things they try to break me down   
  
The little things they just won´t go away   
  
The little things made me who I am today   
  
You wanna hate me know   
  
But I won´t stop know, cause I can´t stop now~  
  
Everyone grins, going through the hardships of school made them what they are today, and they are damn proud. [Especially Bit]  
  
~Like the time mom went to that institute cause she was breaking down (I just can´t take it!)~  
  
Vega makes Sarah go mad one day and she ends up going to an institute, Vega just shrugs, "What did I do?"   
  
~Like the car we had that wouldn´t start, we had to walk to get around (Can I get a ride?)~  
  
Bit gets a rusty old car that ran good (if you call smoke from the hood, no headlights, no turning signals good) but now that it won't start he has to ask people for rides. [None from Harry!]  
  
  
  
~And that same year on Christmas Eve, Dad went to the store (uh, I´ll see you guys later)~  
  
Bit thought his dad was going to go buy him a gift for Christmas...  
  
~We checked his room, his things were gone   
  
We didn´t see him no more~  
  
When he looked in his room everything of his was gone, and until this day Bit hasn't seen him since.  
  
~And I know that those little things they make the biggest part of me break down   
  
I´m breaking down   
  
Break down   
  
Gotta maintain~  
  
And even though the hardships are tough, they get through it all, somehow... Day by day...  
  
End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE DO NOT BEG ME ANYMORE... You'll make me cry... *sniff sniff* Unfortunately I have no more good idea's for making anymore songfics of Good Charlotte. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for that opionated flame! 


End file.
